Glow
by Ms. Severus Snape
Summary: SeverusRemus. Fluff. Oneshot. Set after the defeat of Voldemort. Remus slowly begins to realise he loves Severus.


A/N: This is set after the defeat of Voldemort, and I've changed it so that Severus and Remus both survived.

Glow.

Remus' fingers gently traced lazy circles over the other man's hip as he looked down at him. He shifted on the bed, propping himself up with his elbow and resting his cheek in his palm. He loved how Severus looked now, when the sun shone through the curtains, casting small rays of sunlight over him, making his skin have a subtle gold glow. It made him look so innocent, almost totally angelic to Remus.

He watched him sleep peacefully as he recalled the night before and how they'd fell into each others warm embrace at this time of need. Remus had been waiting for Severus for so long. His heart ached for him everyday for years. It had to taken the death of Tonks and many others for them to finally re-unite, which was something he was not proud of, nor did he plan it this way. Knowing how Severus had lived a double life made Remus want to lock him up and mother him and make sure no harm could ever come to him. He knew he could not always protect him, but to have him here was the best he could do for now, he was more than happy to keep Severus from harm. He knew the world could be cruel, unforgiving and many people would probably still not accept Severus for his brave actions.

Remus' fingers accidentally brushed over an all too recent battle wound and he felt Severus flinch beside him. Obviously it still hurt a fair bit as his eyelids had flew open with shock at the sudden accidental pain that was inflicted upon him. Remus bent down and kissed his forehead to show his apology. At this, Severus just smiled slightly and shifted closer to Remus, clearly understanding that it was an accident and that he was forgiven.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry yourself Wolf," he whispered as he nuzzled into the other man's chest, nibbling softly on his shoulder. Remus chuckled and mock-swatted him away. Severus smile as he placed a soft kiss on the werewolf's chest. "You didn't swat me away last night."

"You didn't have 'bed-head' last night," came the sarcastic reply.

"Didn't have what?"

"Oh, just some muggle saying that you shouldn't worry your pretty little self over," Remus said as he ruffled Severus' hair.

"Don't Patronize me Wolf," Severus mumbled, shutting his eyes and pulling the bed sheets up to his chin. Remus chuckled again and placed a kiss on the man's lips.

He really did love just laying and watching him. Maybe it was knowing that Severus was safe, or maybe it was because it felt like they temporarily belonged to each other. Remus wished they did, not just for one night, but always. One night wasn't enough. To have wanted somebody for so long, to finally get it, just to have it taken away the next day was torture in his opinion. Remus didn't want to see him get dressed and leave like last time. Last time he had to face seeing him around Hogwarts, pretending nothing had happened between them. He had to face watching James and Sirius taunt the poor boy. He still felt tremendous guilt over all of that, despite Severus' protests. Despite Severus re-assuring him that 'they probably would have paid no attention'. He did not want to loose him again, not after all that had happened. Remus' heart skipped a beat as he suddenly came to realization. This wasn't a simple crush like he'd been calling it for years.

"Severus?" His voice cut through the silence in the room like a knife.

"Mmmhmmm," came the sleepy reply. Remus paused, panicking.

"I-love-you," he finally spat out, sounding more like one word than three. For a few seconds neither spoke, Remus bit into his bottom lip, almost piercing through it. Severus didn't move, he layed there with his eyes shut, Remus began to wonder if he was even aware of what had been said. A small smile crept onto Severus' features.

"You, Mr. Wolf, are too kind," Severus teased. Remus sat mouth open staring down at the man in front of him in disbelief. Severus looked up at him grinning, clearly amused by the situation and then shut his eyes once more. "Oh yeah... And I love you too."


End file.
